Šiauliai (@xSiauliai)
Basic Information Human name: Jokūbas Akelaitis(Livonian name: Jākob Stalte,) Representing: Šiauliai(Saules Miestas) Nicknames: Soulė- Livonia Siaulė- Samogitia Schaulen- Germany, Prussia Szawle- Poland Šiau -Lithuania Shavli- Russia Saule/ Šiauli- Latvia Race: Lithuanian Ethnicity: Half Samogitan, Half Livonian. Accent: Lithuanian(slightly Samogitian) Languages(he can speak): Russian, (some) German, Lithuanian Age & Appearance age: 777 years old / 20 years old Birthday: September 22,1236 (The, day of the Battle of Saulė) Height: 5'10 Weight: 173 pounds Build: Skinny Muscular Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Hair appearance: Mid back long hair tied in ponytail. Eye Color: aquamarine Tattoo: none Piercings: he has his right ear pierced with a hoop earring Likes: Working, Drinking Beer, Zrazai, Basketball, Soccer Dislikes: Handshakes, Hugs, anything that is considered touching Pets: He has a pet fox named Gelezas, who's actually a representative of the iron fox in Šiauliai Fears: Losing too much money that he'll probably end up dead, There will be lesser and lesser citizens and that he'll end up more buildings than citizens like he usually is. Everything will end up Soviet-Style. Appearance He was shown with a feminine face(not really mentioned in any of the fanfictions) with tall muscular figure. He wore a simple white buttoned shirt, rolled up pants and handmade leather boots. He has a rosary peering out of his pocket slightly. He has a whip on his belt but usually hidden in his boot. He also has a scar in his neck that stretches almost half around his neck, and multiple scars and bruises on his back. He also wears The Lithuanian NATO military uniform at some occasions. He was also seen wearing track suits all the time. Personality Šiauliai is often seen smoking and drinking. He's usually a very nice and rough person(especially in pubs) but when treated badly, he'll treat you like some bad guy outside the place. He's often being thought a skin-head(-cough- cuz he has that Lithuanian pride thingy that he couldn't let go and quite fond of Germans.) that makes him think he's so tough. He's one of the strongest cities in the Baltic area. He used to often act Rebellious against Russia, but they are in good terms now. He finds everyone suspicious except for the Prussians and Germans. He finds hugging and shaking hands rude at times. He's also a hardworking person that has an ability to take advantage at things. Since he's a member of the NATO, he often complains that all he does is repair and make equipments for planes and jets. He's also quite always ranting about how bad he is in basketball because Vilnius and Kaunas had bested him in the games, and because they are both girls. Relatives, Rivals, and Friends Lithuania: Šiauliai is older than him, but sometimes he's being treated like the youngest. He finds him too serious that he tries to un-serious him. These two often act like brother countries instead of city and country. Livonia: his Father. Livonia 'founded' him right in the middle of the battle of Saule(which, was his birthday ) and after founding him, left and came back in a few years and started to hate his own father for leaving him alone. Latvia: At times, the would only hang out and drink in Kapitonas Morganas and talk about Russia behind his back. For Šiauliai, it's easy for him to take a trip to his place. He's also his Bestfriend. Samogitia: His mother. Samogitia is usually very nice and often tended more to Šiauliai than Telsiai, her capital. She's often caring but when it comes to Prussia and Livonia, she hates them. Kaliningrad: He knew her since the time Kaliningrad was Königsberg, they often had sword fights and fun moments along with Klaipeda. She was the only who could carry his weight for a short woman! Klaipeda: He knew her since the Time Klaipeda was Memel, Klaipeda is often clingy with Šiauliai around and loves to nag him. But then, there are times that she can be mature about hugging him. Prussia: Prussia acts like his 'uncle figure', Prussia was Livonia's Bestfriend in the past and was both part of the Teutonic Knights. Prussia had taught him some German. But there are times he only just understands and not speak. Denmark: Usually they only just end up having beer drinking battles, but there was one time where Šiauliai was drunk and bested the crap out of him, out of Kapitonas Morganas. Often too they would try and compete who has the better beer. Russia: Šiauliai isn't really scared of Russia, at time Russia is the one who's scared. Šiauliai often visits him freely which Russia doesn't mind. He still sends leather to Russia for some reason. Vilnius: His Pay collector, for some reason Vilnius always ends up getting credit and taking his money all the time, sometimes sucking him dry out of money, that's why he's often broke. Poland: Though he doesn't communicate with him often, he's still pleased and thankful for Poland for taking care of him while he was dead, reviving him back like what happened to Warsaw. History He was born in the Battle of Saulė, one of the bloodiest battles in Eastern Europe. His father had left him for a long time with his mother, Siauliai had to be raised by his mother, Samogitia before Lithuania existed. As soon as Šiauliai(he was known as Saulė back then) and Lithuania met, they had unified and became a kingdom, soon the kingdom grew along with Vilnius(which is now le capital ) and Kaunas(Heart of Lithuania), seeing more of the cities progress more than he does. He wanted to be the capital too.He also fought along Lithuania during the battle of Grunwald. Since he wasn't very much attended, he soon became very poor. Poland thought of an idea to raise the taxes to get more. And so he did, but it only caused ruckus, the Northern Lithuanians had started raiding to Šiauliai and tried to execute him. And he did. In 53 years, Poland secretly had taken care of him and revived him Lithuania not knowing he would be alive again since he had lost hope. He was somewhat occupied by Sweden in 1700 while Russia and Sweden were in a war against each other, though Lithuania doesn't seem to be any part of it. After the occupation he overheard his boss talking to the government, saying he was useless because he had more empty houses than citizens, that's where his pain had started. In 1795, he began to change, He began to have hatred after that. A new period of his history. For some reason, he also started to make a hill full of crosses, Lithuania always wondered what he was doing. He puts a cross every each morning in the hill. After the Russia had occupied Lithuania, he rebelled against Russia. He had continued to put multiple crosses in the hill, since Russia always tried to demolish the place. The crosses had kept growing which made Russia creeped out. Russia was getting quite scared that he took Šiauliai to jail(knowing that he IS an Anti-Soviet)and tortured there(if you are thinking something else, there's something worn with you o-o). He was forced to make leather for Russia and work. There are times all he did was nothing and would spat at Russia. Then again, he was almost killed during the World War 2, and surprisingly still alive. During the world war, now they realized how Important Šiauliai was, he became an important city, since Vilnius have lost and Klaipeda had forfeited. He was important because of changeable political reasons. He's able to take advantage of a lot of things too. He was also formerly(now fourth) the second largest city in Lithuania, after being devastated quite a lot of times, he's beginning to slow down much more quicker. But still he was important for cultural centre, that's why he's often patriotic at times for his own city. (It's too long I don't bother to write them all down :/ )) In the Fandom Šiauliai is never seen "crack". Since it was an OC the admin made not to go crack as possible. The only crack that was ever noted was the tweet " I feel like switching briefs with Liet". He is also in relationship with another OC Kaliningrad @tschmok Since the admins can speak Lithuanian, they are able to talk to actual Lithuanian role players. Also Katsu is available to roleplay in Spanish, Lithuanian, Slovak, French, or Tagalog, or the dead language; Vulgar Spanish. Notable tweets WARNING: Lots of screaming. " Beer drink contest?" -to every Denmark he sees "GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY BACK YOU GODDAMN CAPITAL" -to a deactivated Vilnius. "I AM NOT A FLAT CHESTED WOMAN IM A GUY," -to @legit_femswe "HOLY FUCKING SWEET CROSSES" - a random expression always being tweeted. "Why am I always the villain here!?" "Go ahead and buy my chocolates," "Goddamn you Pärnu" "Kalės Vaikas!" (Go ahead and google translate I don't care) "I'm not a girl!" "I have a penis idiot," "It's made with 100% leather don't worry," "I'm never going to cut my hair!" The Admins The admins are named Katsu Lyon and Antanas, the admin that often Roleplays is Katsu. Antanas is the real Šiauliai girly boy who lives in Šiauliai Lithuania. Katsu is a Spaniard who over makes OCs all the time and loves potatoes.